


From Now Until Forever

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xtremefangirling asked: "woke up married !! u know who"</p><p>Stiles curls a little further into the warm body next to him. It’s very sturdy and comfortable, just the way he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отныне и навеки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661901) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles curls a little further into the warm body next to him. It’s very sturdy and comfortable, just the way he likes it. He doesn’t want to wake up yet, but the light coming through the curtains is shining right in his eyes.

Huh, that’s weird. That’s not supposed to happen, because the windows in the bedroom face north. Which means that this isn’t the bedroom. Or at least not the one he’s used to waking up in.

Stiles rubs his eyes trying to force them to open. There’s the unfamiliar sensation of metal against the skin of his face. He squints at his hands, only to gasp when he sees the white gold band on his left ring finger.

‘Oh my god,’ he whispers.

He turns to the person lying next to him. The man is lying on his stomach, so Stiles can’t see his face, but the soft dark hair and the triskelion tattoo on his back are enough.

He hits Derek in the middle of his back to wake him. Derek only grunts, so Stiles hits him again.

‘Dude, wake up!’

Derek turns towards him, blinking sleepily. He wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulls Stiles against his chest. ‘Go back to sleep.’

‘No, dude, look!’ Stiles wiggles around until he’s facing Derek and can wave his ringed finger in front of the guy’s face. ‘It’s a ring. A _wedding_ ring. We’re _married_!’

Derek sighs and grabs Stiles’ hand before it can hit him in the face, twining their fingers together.

‘I know. I was there. So were your dad, and Scott, and Melissa, Malia, Cora, and everybody else. Lydia nearly went into hysterics when she thought the caterer had forgotten the mini-hamburgers.’

‘I know,’ Stiles grins. ‘I thought the guy was going to pee himself. But Derek, you’re my _husband_ now. Forever.’

Derek places a small kiss on Stiles’ lips, and then burrows into Stiles’ chest.

‘That’s the plan,’ he mutters before promptly falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
